


Good boy!

by Plugs



Series: Arts [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Anyone you want can be doing said feeding :3, Fanart, Feeding, Implied but worth tagging, Other, Stuffing, This is old and I might redraw but I still like it, Weight Gain, slob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 15:45:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plugs/pseuds/Plugs
Summary: I think the tags give you a good idea of what this is. If it’s not yer cuppa tay, don’t read.If it *is* hullo, lookit this fat robot I drew ;3





	Good boy!




End file.
